


General Barton

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Completely made up death magic, F/M, M/M, My fic my death magic rules, Plot happens, Potions, Some bad language, Some scenes from Infintiy War, Strategy & Tactics, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Our friends are divided but coming back together …General Clint Barton commandeers Hogwarts over Summer as the Team Barton base of operations. Hermoine Granger-Weasley is in her element with a giant whiteboard. Teddy Lupin just wants to help and Victoire just wants her boyfriend to stop disrespecting Professor Malfoy.Meanwhile, Peter Quill is trying his hardest to save the galaxy without setting foot on the hunk of rock he was born on. And as if that wasn't hard enough, now he has to stop his whole crew fawning over some random space hunk.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Harry Potter, Gamora/Peter Quill, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Birdbrain [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030541
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads





	General Barton

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one. It's got some bits in that I have been thinking about since this series began!  
> Let me know what you think and what you would like to see (or think might be happening next?)

Clint raised the flute of champagne with a forced smile as they lounged at Hermione and Ron’s house. The kids had been put to bed and the three wizards, two lawyers, and one archer were celebrating the repeal of the accords. The vote had gone through fine and as they spoke countries were rescinding the laws and putting into place laws that hoped to prevent the spread of the powered individual’s identities and punishing those who continued the persecution. It was going to be an uphill battle but at least some places were fighting back. The United Kingdom, France, Canada, Wakanda were just a few. However the USA was not one of them. As the home of the accords, the government were remaining steadfast. But now was the time where Harry was going to be free. The British embassy in the United States had already processed the appeal for Harry to be returned to England as a British citizen with diplomatic rights due to his knighthood. This would then be a waiting game as there was a re-trial in London where Harry would be found innocent under the new post-accords laws. Then Harry would be free as long as he stayed out of sight when investigating affairs in America. Now thinking of it like that was easy but Matt had assured Clint it was a bureaucratic nightmare and he would have to continue to be patient. They hadn’t heard from Wanda either on her adventures with Pietro. Clint had never felt so alone.

“You look like you could do with some company mate,” the sun had set but Clint was not ready to try to sleep yet. Ron settled into the chair across from him and kicked his feet up to rest by the fire. The Weasley-Granger home felt like a home away from home for Clint. The buzz of the kids and the stability of the worn house in the countryside was so often appreciated.

“Always appreciated,” Clint sighed, watching the flickering embers break off the main flame.

“We’ll have him back soon you know. Ever since we left Hogwarts Harry has always taken it upon himself to have a plan, he knows what he’s doing,” Ron tried to reassure his basically brother in law.

“That’s what worries me. From what Wanda told me he’s planning on a fight that will threaten the whole of humanity with Harry at the focal point. I don’t want that weight on him. I don’t want him to just be a soldier in a war bigger than we can understand,” Clint played with the wedding ring around his neck as he spoke.

“After all that occurred in our lives, I have to be a believer in destiny. It’s either that or focus on the fact that Dumbledore is potentially still manipulating all of us from beyond the grave and that would drive me mad,” the wizard fell silent for a beat to choose his words carefully. “Harry can’t abandon people and even if he was not at the centre of his he would be doing everything he could.” That was what scared Clint more than anything.

“All we can do is stand by him and hope for the best huh?” Clint smiled weakly and Ron barked out a laugh.

“Now you get how I felt for seven years,” Ron chuckled and they fell into companionable silence. Harry was recruiting an army to fight and maybe Clint could help. People needed a safe haven and Hogwarts was where they had hidden Wanda, Pietro and Teddy. It was separate from the UK government and the UK was the safest place for the boy-who-lived, despite how much Harry hated that title. A call to arms of all Harry’s old friends from the days of the DA. A mission.

“Wizarding wheezes, do you think you guys have the resources to arm an army?” Clint asked and felt hope bloom at the slightly unhinged smile from the red head.

“We thought you’d never ask.”

** 75 days since Harry’s arrest **

Teddy was delighted to see his Uncle Clint and Aunt Hermione particularly after his new friends Wanda and Pietro had left on a super secret mission. Teddy himself wanted a super secret mission but Wanda had promised him the time would come soon. “Hey Ted,” Clint beamed as the teen rushed him for a hug in the Headmistress’ office. All of the kids apart from him and Victoire were heading home on the train next week but Clint had asked if Hogwarts could be used as a temporary base over the summer. Teddy was 16 now nearly 17; his Uncle Harry could not leave him out of the fight this time. “Good to see you again Clint, Hermione,” McGonagall smiled as Teddy finally released his uncle.

“Thank you for offering your support. Harry should be able to tell us more soon but all he said was that something was coming that could endanger us all,” Clint explained receiving a sullen nod in reply.

“What’s left of the order is assembling here in the next week or so and I have alerted the staff your friends will be coming too,” McGonagall briefed the team and they headed the main hall with Teddy in tow.

“Uncle Clint what do you need from me and Victoire?” Teddy walked in stride with one of his idols.

“You two are good at potions right? We are going to need a whole vat of pepper up, skele-gro, everything. Think you can help out Professor Malfoy without committing murder?” Clint asked and with a grumble Teddy acquiesced.

“Of course Mr Barton. I will keep them in line,” Victoire beamed, gripped Teddy’s hand and dragged him away. “Come on, they have given us a job and an important one stop that glare,” she scolded him. Teddy did not like Draco Malfoy. It was a familial grudge thing with all that had happened between Harry and Draco and the second wizarding war. “Uncle Harry told us that he has put it behind him. Professor Malfoy is a great potions master please do not needlessly antagonise him when we need his help to help the muggles,” Victoire laughed slightly, taking a glowering Teddy’s hand. Professor Malfoy had only joined the school two years ago when Slughorn retired yet again and it was actually a reluctant admission from the boy-who-lived himself that got Draco the job. Teddy had talked with his godfather long and hard about this and all Harry would give him was that Draco was acting out of fear and made the right choice when it really mattered. It had taken a couple of years but now they were amicable to each other.

“It doesn’t mean I have to like him,” Teddy huffed as they entered the dungeons.

“We appreciate everything you have done Clint but are you sure getting the kids, Teddy and his crew involved is the best idea?” Minerva settled down in her office as Clint and Hermione stood in front of her desk.

“You are really going to try that in front of two out of the four people who truly know everything about the second wizarding war,” Hermione snapped.

“If we try to leave them out of it then Teddy is in danger anyway due to his association with Harry. I would rather they are in that dungeon with Draco, who as much as I hate the snake is a powerful wizard, than diving into danger to try and protect us,” Clint continued, he knew Teddy and he knew that Harry would want the kid as close to them as possible.

“Teddy would do that wouldn’t he,” Minerva sighed, conceding defeat.

“We are going to need an army to face the accords and Harry has warned of a threat to the whole planet magic and muggles alike,” Clint warned.

“Wanda told me all she had heard from Harry. Hogwarts is a fortress and it will be yours as long as this is still a threat,” Minerva smiled softly, informally dismissing the duo.

“Yeah General Barton, we are at your command,” Hermione mocked him with a soft shoulder shove as they left the headmistress’ office.

“Oh please don’t start,” Clint laughed as they walked. The room of requirement was going to be the base of operations for Team Barton and Hermione had been hard at work. The room was stocked with bedding, mattresses on the floor and all the first aid supplies a man could wish for. A large whiteboard filled one wall and had a wide variety of Avengers and wizards on it. They were split into four categories titled: Team Tony, Team Steve, Team Barton, unknown. Under Team Barton sat Harry, Clint, Hermoine, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, Audrey, Angelina, Ginny, Ernie, Teddy, Victoire, Neville, Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, Wanda, Pietro. It was a hefty list but Clint had his eyes on some further recruits. “Draco and the kids are working on a potion supply for us which we will distribute where needed and store here. Non-magicals can also use most of them to the same effect,” Hermione emptied out a raggedy old bead purse onto the table and the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes product just kept coming. Clint could recognise some of them from Harry’s toolkit and experimental products he had tried out against Clint. Hermione was a god-send.

“We are ready, I can’t do much more until Harry gets here and actually tells us what is going on.”

“Edward, Victoire, Professor McGonagall told me you would be coming to assist. We need to restock all the essential potions that can be stored particularly ones that can be used by muggles,” as soon as Teddy walked through the door into the potions lab.

“Hello to you too,” Teddy muttered under his breath and it was clear that Malfoy had heard him, and chose to ignore the dig.

“Anti-paralysis potion, blood replenishing potion, antidote to common poisons, wide-eye potion, skele-gro and pepper up,” Draco listed off as Teddy and Victoire grabbed their caldrons. “Can you two work on as much wide-eye potion as you can brew tonight to leave stewing overnight? I have a feeling sleep will be a luxury with what is to come,” Draco continued and Victoire immediately got to work grabbing the snake fangs and standard ingredient. Teddy paused, there was something about Professor Malfoy that seemed off.

“Do you know what is coming? Has someone told you?” Teddy asked, stepping up to the desk.

“No one has told me anything Edward. But if this involves your godfather and has all of his cohort so worried then we should all be worried,” Draco, surprisingly, explained to the teen. “I owe Harry a debt and if he wants this from me. If he wants me to fight on the right side in this war then I will.” Teddy could only nod as he took in the wise words from the tired potions professor. Maybe Victoire was right and he had been too hard on Professor Malfoy. Teddy then dived into making the potions.

**Meanwhile – across the universe**

“Asgard you say?” Peter Quill asked the Xandar ranger as Gamora paid the port fee.

“Yeah strange, one minute Odin was ruling happily then the next some dark elves released Surtur under his watch, turns out he was that little frost giant princeling,” Quill had informants everywhere after they took on the name of the Guardians of Galaxy and he still didn’t understand why they cared about Asgard.

“Loki, the tricky bastard? He was dead?” Rocket sprung up to sit on Quill’s shoulder with a friendly ease that had taken months in deep space to work out.

“Yeah that idiot. Then Thor came back with a Valkyrie and managed to get all the Asgardians who weren’t dead into a big-ass ship. If you are looking for the tesseract or whatever, then that ship is your best bet,” the ranger shrugged with a smirk. At least it was a lead on where Thanos was going to hit next. Xandar itself was lost, destroyed as the mad titan took control of the power stone. They theorised Thanos had both the reality stone and the power stone. The time stone and the mind stone were on Earth, Peter was loathed to return to his birth planet, while the space stone was on Asgard where it was returned after the failed conquest of Earth. Reluctantly Peter dropped coins into the Xandarian’s waiting hand. Gamora was staring off into space. “You alright there?” Peter gripped her hand to stir her out of it.

“I think we are too late. We should go to Earth, it’s all leading there,” Gamora squeezed his hand.

“Why’s it all bout that rock?” Rocket scoffed and was promptly swatted from his perch on Peter’s shoulder.

“We owe it to Asgard to at least try,” Peter sighed but everyone knew he was stalling. Earth had next to no pleasant memories for the Terran but that didn’t mean he wanted the planet to burn. “Mantis and Drax will be back with the supplies soon. Then we’ll fly that way and see if we can pick up with planet ship,” Peter nodded slowly as Rocket preened himself and huffed about the over five foot fall.

“Who knows maybe we can upgrade our hunk of junk,” Rocket huffed, narrowly dodging a kick from the ship’s protective owner.

“You cannot call the Milano a hunk of junk, we’ve been through this dude,” Peter argued, Gamora’s hand still in his.

“Alright Guardians don’t forget this might be dangerous so put on our mean faces,” Peter quipped as soon as they were dropping out of the jump but didn’t expect the carnage to be that great. Bodies were floating, almost as if they were falling, away from the wreckage of what they assumed to be the Asgardian ship. Gamora was right, they were too late.

“What happened?” Mantis asked as she peered through the glass. But before anyone could answer, a large body thumped against the front of the Milano.

“Wipers, wipers get that off!” Rocket shouted from his position as co-pilot but Peter had some vague recollection of the face staring at them lifelessly. One eye was covered with an eye patch and blonde hair was closely cropped. He was ripped, Peter was man enough to admit that.

“I am Groot,” teen Groot called over Rocket and the raccoon scoffed.

“He’s not alive, he can’t be. Get him off the ship!” Rocket shouted however Peter swatted his hand off the windscreen wipers.

“Groot might be right,” Mantis whispered and Peter was a lot more likely to believe her than Groot.

It took Drax and Gamora to thump the body down onto their table and somehow he was still breathing. “How is this dude still alive?” Peter asked, prodding at the solid muscle.

“He is not a dude,” Drax growled with a surprising amount of insight from the obtuse man. “You’re a dude,” Drax pointed at Peter and paused, “this is a man.” Peter immediately took back the thought about the surprising amount of insight. “A handsome muscular man,” well now this was just getting uncomfortable. Gamora circled him and picked up his arm to stroke the tight muscles, Peter had enough of this.

“Stop stroking his muscles,” Peter replied trying to keep the squeak out of his voice before nodding to Mantis for her to wake him up. Their reluctant passenger shot awake with a cry and pounced off the table, stumbling forward panting heavily. The whole crew of guardians stood ready, allowing a moment for their guest to compose himself.

“Who are you guys?” the mystery man croaked, Mantis gave a little wave.

** Back at Hogwarts **

Within a couple of hours the duo had five cauldrons on the go brewing the required potion. Professor Malfoy himself had been secretively working on something else and was refusing to let even Victoire, his favourite non-Slytherin student, look at the worn and falling apart potions book he was using. He had two cauldrons on the go and one was a translucent light yellow and one was a familiar turquoise blue but Teddy could not place it. “It needs eight hours, I’ll bottle it up when it is ready. You two should sleep,” Draco finally broke the tense silence, leaving the gold potion but continuing to work on the blue one.

“We can continue to help Professor,” Victoire was continuing to try to get a look at the mysterious book Draco was working out of. On the other hand Teddy was starting to get a little claustrophobic in the dungeon classroom. It was the wolf in him that needed to be under the sky not under the ground.

“Check in with our lord and saviour Mrs Granger in the morning for if she needs you,” Draco dismissed them with a wave. However, as Teddy started to drag Victoire away, he started to feel a growing pain behind his navel like he was trying to apparate. It just kept growing, Teddy couldn’t stand and bent double falling to the floor.

“Ted, Ted tell me what is happening,” he could hear Victoire next to his ear but could only sob.

“Victoire, move. Edward, I need you to tell me what it feels like,” Victoire’s voice was replaced with Draco’s and a surprisingly reassuring grip on his shoulder.

“Like, like apparition but backwards. Not pulling in trying out,” Teddy managed to choke out and Draco full on growled.

“The idiot,” Draco’s voice backed away and his grip was replaced by Victoire’s. “I need you to stand Edward and please back away Victoire,” Victoire choked out an argument but Teddy could no longer feel her next to him. A burst of radiant energy within him gave Teddy the power to straighten out his burning midriff. As soon as Teddy straightened, a blazing green light, too similar to what Teddy had heard about the killing curse, spread from him. A figure formed within the light as a black cloud and then dropped down to his knees. More of the body formed from small black wisps and the boy-who-lived crouched in the middle of the potions lab. He straightened slowly and Teddy felt like his body was his own again. The pain faded away as Harry stumbled to his feet.

Draco was the first to drop out of his stupor and scooped a vial out of the turquoise cauldron and tossed it at Harry.

“You’re lucky it’s ready you asshole,” Draco growled as Harry downed the potion, shook his head to clear the last dredges of the black mist and flipped off his old nemesis.


End file.
